Bon Appetite
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Tatsuya bertemu dengan Atsushi malam itu, dan memutuskan kalau makan di tempat laki-laki setinggi dua meter lebih itu bukan ide yang buruk. ..Iya kan? MuraHimu. Oneshot.


**fic pertama di bulan Juni, fic MuraHimu pertama, fic pertama setelah UKK, dll... ;w;**

**warning: bukan smut, chara death, murder, cannibalism. This is not M-rated without reason!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke c:**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, dia merasa seperti diikuti.

Sekali lagi dia melirik ke belakang—hari sudah gelap, dan lampu jalanan yang redup sama sekali tidak berada di pihaknya. Manik peridot penuh waspada, berusaha untuk tidak menyisakan tempat bersembunyi sedikitpun bagi orang yang mengikutinya di larut malam seperti ini.

Tatsuya Himuro tidak menyukai pulang terlambat—dia menjinjing ketepatan waktu lebih dari siapapun; bangun tepat pukul lima setiap hari, datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, selalu mengingatkan kapten jika mereka terlalu cepat atau terlalu lama ketika berlatih, dan sampai di rumah di waktu yang sama setiap hari. Terutama setelah beberapa hari sejak kepindahannya, dia selalu merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan dan mengikutinya. Sepasang mata itu akan menghilang ketika dia memasuki apartemen, dan itu adalah salah satu yang ia syukuri. (Setidaknya dia tidak terlibat dengan _stalker_ yang mengerikan yang bisa berada dalam kamarmu tiba-tiba).

Hari ini adalah sebuah pengecualian, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat suasana hatinya terus menerus tidak bagus. Terima kasih kepada kapten gorila SMA Yosen yang terlambat karena harus menghibur seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan ketika melihat wajahnya, seluruh anggota tim basket diharuskan mengikuti latihan yang terasa seperti neraka bumi dari pelatih mereka.

Sambil berpikir, telinga tajamnya menangkap suara samar—namun pasti ada—dari semak-semak di kejauhan.

Mungkin jika di hari biasa, Tatsuya akan membiarkannya begitu saja, asalkan orang itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Namun hari ini adalah sebuah pengecualian yang menyenangkan—ya, Tatsuya akan mengajak orang itu mengobrol. Lagipula, dia memerlukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Jari lentik hasil dari latihan basket bertahun-tahun merapikan poni yang menutup mata kirinya, membawa helaian rambut hitam itu ke belakang telinga—sebuah tanda kalau Tatsuya akan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan orang itu. Dia berbalik dan meluruskan tangannya, membiarkan tas olahraga Yosen yang sejak tadi menggantung di bahunya terjatuh hingga tangannya untuk mempermudah menjatuhkannya. Tanpa suara, ia mendekati semak-semak yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan suara gemerisik. Oh, betapa orang itu akan suka ketika ia menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Dengan senyum kecil, Tatsuya menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, meraih semak-semak di hadapannya, dan langsung membuka kumpulan daun dan ranting itu seperti sebuah tirai—

Dan langsung berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, sebelum mendesah, membiarkan beban batin yang sejak tadi ia bawa menguap begitu saja begitu ia melihat orang yang 'mengikutinya'.

"..." Tatsuya membuka mulut, entah tadi ingin mengucapkan apa, lalu mendesah. "...Atsushi, ada apa?"

Yang berada di balik semak-semak itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jersey merah muda yang sama dengannya, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu, dan kini tengah meringkuk, entah sedang apa, Tatsuya sendiri tidak mengerti.

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Mata ungu yang selalu terlihat bosan itu menatapnya, sebelum kembali menatap tanah. "Muro-_chin_, ada apa?"

"Bukankah aku baru menanyakan itu?" Kesabaran Tatsuya tidak setinggi surga sekarang, dan mengurus Atsushi Murasakibara yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus.

_Center_ Yosen yang lebih muda satu tahun itu hanya menggumam pelan, kemudian bangkit dari semak-semak—awalnya tidak terlihat, tetapi sebagai pemilik tubuh paling tinggi di Yosen, Atsushi dengan mudah menutupi tubuh Tatsuya—yang berbeda dua puluh lima senti darinya—dari cahaya bulan yang redup. Laki-laki itu menepuk debu dan kotoran dari jersey dan celananya dengan tangan, kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" Sambil membetulkan letak tasnya, Tatsuya mengulang pertanyaannya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Atsushi?"

Manik ungu itu menatapnya sekali lagi, sebelum kembali melirik semak-semak yang ada di bawahnya, "Tadi aku kehilangan sesuatu."

"Sudah menemukannya?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Memang apa yang kau cari?"

"Cincin," Atsushi mendongak dan menunjukkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya yang tertempel, membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil. "milik kakak perempuanku."

Tatsuya menunduk, mengamati semak-semak yang kini tidak berbentuk setelah laki-laki setinggi lebih dari dua meter mengacak-acaknya. _Tidak mungkin bisa menemukan cincin sekecil itu di tengah malam seperti ini_, Tatsuya membatin, kemudian mendesah.

Dia mendongak, mendapati Atsushi tengah memperhatikannya, dan langsung berdeham untuk mengilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencarinya besok?" Manik peridot bertemu dengan ungu. "Kau tidak akan menemukannya di malam seperti ini. Aku akan membantumu besok."

Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tatsuya, Atsushi mengangguk pelan.

Baru saja Tatsuya hendak berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, sebuah tangan besar meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahannya dengan kuat. Laki-laki bersurai hitam menoleh, mendapati _partner_-nya masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Muro-_chin_, mau ke rumahku?" kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan hingga beberapa helai rambut panjangnya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. "Sekarang sudah larut—rumahku cukup dekat dan aku membuat banyak kue."

Alis Tatsuya kembali terangkat. Atsushi baru saja menawarkannya manisan? Aneh. "Kau tidak ingin memakannya?"

"Tentu saja." Pipinya sedikit menggembung, cukup manis walaupun sang pemilik wajah memiliki ukuran tubuh yang membuat siapapun merinding. "Aku butuh seorang lagi untuk mencicipi masakanku, dan tidak ada orang lain di rumah."

"Yah," Dia menggigit bibirnya, melirik jalanan kosong di belakangnya. Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada teman satu timnya, hanya saja Atsushi begitu aneh hingga Tatsuya merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Taiga—seorang yang telah ia anggap adik sendiri—pernah berkata padanya; setiap orang memiliki bau tersendiri. Dan Tatsuya merasa seperti dapat mencium bau berbahaya dari setiap pori Atsushi.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dia menggumam, "Baiklah." Dia tahu dia membuat kesalahan—terlihat dari ekspresi Atsushi, yang begitu senang, namun mengerikan dalam waktu yang sama—namun dia tidak dapat menarik kembali jawaban yang telah ia berikan. _Ini hanya sebuah kunjungan, bukan? Tidak masalah_, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula dia tidak punya pilihan lain—tangan yang menahannya sedikit melonggar, tetapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan diri.

"Ayo." Tangannya di tarik dengan lembut oleh Atsushi. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Dan dengan itu, Tatsuya membiarkan dirinya sendiri dibimbing oleh Atsushi Murasakibara.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Atsushi, rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya—sebuah rumah besar bergaya barat yang selalu ia lewati ketika pergi maupun pulang dari sekolah. Terkadang dia berhenti untuk mengamati rumah tersebut, membayangkan dialah pemilik rumah besar yang selalu terlihat kosong itu. Tidak terbesit dalam benaknya sama sekali kalau rumah yang ia impikan itu adalah milik orang dari sekolahnya—terlebih dalam satu klub dengannya.

Atsushi membuka pagar besi dengan satu tangan yang masih bebas. Engsel besi berderit kencang ketika bergerak, menunjukkan betapa tua dan tidak terawat tempat itu. Terlebih dengan banyak alang-alang tinggi di sisi jalan setapak di halaman rumah tersebut, seolah rumah tersebut benar-benar tidak memiliki seorang pemilik.

Seolah merasakan keraguannya, laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata datar, "Aku tidak sempat memanggil seorang tukang rumput, jadi agak berantakan."

Tatsuya tersenyum simpul. Tidak senang jika orang lain dapat membacanya dengan mudah adalah salah satu dari sifatnya.

Sambil merapikan poni rambutnya hingga kembali menutupi dengan sempurna mata kirinya, dia memperhatikan Atsushi menggali kantung celananya. Terdengar suara gemerincing benda besi yang saling berhantaman, dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia dapat memancing sebuah kunci besi dari celananya. Dengan mudah dia menyelipkan ujung kunci itu dalam lubangnya dan memutarnya. Terdengar bunyi _'klik'_, dan dengan mudah Atsushi membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan satu tangan.

Atsushi baru melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka sudah masuk dan laki-laki berambut ungu itu menutup pintu dan kembali menguncinya. Dia berkata hanya untuk keamanan, namun sesuatu dalam benaknya mengatakan supaya ia tidak bisa lari dari tempat ini. Buru-buru ia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Laki-laki itu membimbingnya berjalan di lorong yang besar, namun gelap itu. Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin ia mulai merasa tidak enak. Suasana mencekam dari tempat ini, juga sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Tatsuya mencubit hidungnya. "Bau aneh apa ini?"

Dia merasakan Atsushi meliriknya, namun tidak berhenti berjalan maupun melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi indra penciumannya sendiri. "Bau? Apa maksudmu, Muro-_chin_?"

Alis Tatsuya bertaut. Baiklah, ini mulai tidak menyenangkan. Siapapun tidak mungkin _tidak_ mencium bau aneh ini—seperti bau sampah makanan yang lupa ia buang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Intinya, bau ini memuakkan.

Semakin dalam Atsushi membimbingnya, semakin tercium pula bau tidak sedap itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar, dan bau itu makin tidak terkendali ketika ia membuka pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan cepat Tatsuya mengambil sebuah parfum—yang tidak sengaja ia masukkan ketika hampir terlambat tadi pagi—dan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Langsung saja ia menyemprotkan cairan wangi itu di sapu tangan putihnya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. Sedikit membantu. Setidaknya membantu.

"Muro-_chin_? Ada apa?" Atsushi berbalik, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kau sakit? Ingin duduk dulu?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah laki-laki yang pernah tergabung dalam generasi keajaiban itu, sembari ia membimbing Tatsuya menuju meja besar dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Dan akhirnya, Atsushi berjalan menuju dinding dan menyalakan lampu.

Setelah lampu menyala, ruangan itu tidak semengerikan yang ia duga—ruangan itu bercat putih dengan dekorasi emas. Cayaha yang menerangi ruangan itu berasal dari lampu gantung yang terlihat seperti tempat menggantung lilin di film, dan sama berwarna emas. Tempat duduk dan meja Tatsuya pula terlihat seperti furnitur-furnitur yang hanya dapat dibeli oleh mereka yang berkantung lebih.

"Aku akan membawa makanannya. Tetapi," Atsushi menarik sebuah mangkuk berisi sayuran yang terlihat segar. "makanlah dulu, sebagai hidangan pembuka."

Bibir Tatsuya terkulum, namun ia dapat memaksakan sebuah senyum simpul. "Terima kasih." Kemudian meraih salah satu daun salad dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

Terlihat sebuah senyum puas dari bibir Atsushi, sebelum ia berbalik dan memasuki ruangan yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tubuh Atsushi memang besar, namun sekilas ia dapat melihat ruangan bercat merah itu—sepertinya dapur, Tatsuya menyimpulkan begitu melihat pisau-pisau menggantung di dinding. Sayang ia tidak dapat melihat lebih banyak begitu laki-laki tinggi itu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sambil menunggu Atsushi kembali, mata peridot-nya melirik hiasan-hiasan yang ada di ruangan itu, mulai dari vas biru yang terlihat mahal di sudut ruangan yang berisi bunga mawar palsu, hingga sebuah foto berbingkai yang menampilkan keluarga yang terdiri dari tujuh orang. Dia agak menyesal meragukan Atsushi barusan, berhubung dia melihat gambar seorang laki-laki tinggi—paling tinggi di foto itu—dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan laki-laki itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar dentingan spatula dengan wajan serta minyak yang terbakar, kemudian bau tidak enak berganti menjadi bau daging masak yang menggoda selera makannya. Sekali lagi dia meraih satu daun salad dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Atsushi keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah kereta pembawa makanan berwarna perak. Di atas kereta itu terdapat banyak sekali makanan—mulai dari daging berwarna merah dengan saus merah juga, kue berwarna merah, serta gelas kaca dengan sebuah botol bening yang berisi cairan merah. Kenapa semua berwarna merah disini? Apa mungkin Atsushi menyukai warna merah? Tatsuya baru mempelajari hal baru tentang laki-laki itu.

Dengan gerakan profesional, laki-laki berambut ungu itu meletakkan setiap piring di hadapannya—mula-mula ia menyingkirkan semangkuk salad itu, kemudian meletakkan piring dengan daging di hadapannya beserta sebuah serbet dengan pisau dan garpu. Kemudian dia meletakkan piring dengan kue di dekat daging. Dan akhirnya salah satu dari gelas kaca di letakkan di sebelah daging yang satu lagi, kemudian diisi dengan cairan merah yang ada dalam botol kaca.

Tatsuya mengernyit. "Aku belum cukup umur untuk minuman keras."

"Ini bukan minuman keras." Yang satu lagi menjawab sambil duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menuangkan minuman yang sama di gelas lain dan meneguknya.

Tatsuya mengikutinya. Dia mendekatkan bibir gelas itu dengan mulutnya, membiarkan cairan merah itu membasahi kerongkongannya, meninggalkan rasa manis dan pahit dalam waktu yang sama—namun terasa begitu familiar. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong itu di tempat awalnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Lumayan."

Dia merasakan Atsushi masih mengamatinya ketika ia meraih garpu dan pisau di dekatnya. Ia menusuk daging tersebut dengan garpu dan mulai memotongnya. Langsung ia masukkan potongan daging yang tertancap di garpu ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan mengunyah daging itu, sebelum menelannya.

"Bagaimana, Muro-_chin_?"

Sambil menyeka mulutnya dari saus, Tatsuya menjawab, "Enak."

Atsushi mendesah lega. "Aku membuatnya dengan kakakku." Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil pada Tatsuya, "Terima kasih, Muro-_chin_."

Entah karena sudah larut atau karena latihan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan sakit. Beruntung dia masih bisa tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut ungu itu. Dia mengambil sendok di dekatnya dan mendekatkan piring dengan kue itu, berniat untuk mencicipinya sebelum—

_Klang_.

Matanya menangkap kilauan perak yang kabur dari sendok yang ada di lantai. Tangannya yang lemas dan sakit menumpu tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk di atas meja, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Atsu—" Dia terbatuk, dan rasa seperti karat di mulutnya serta noda merah di atas taplak meja membuktikan kalau memang yang keluar dari mulutnya memanglah darah. "—shi..."

Yang disebut hanya menumpukan dagunya di atas kepalan tangan, memandanginya seolah serangga yang baru saja terkena semprotan pembasmi, dengan wajah datar. "Bagaimana, Muro-_chin_?" Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Tatsuya bisa merasakan nafas beratnya di wajahya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rasa apa? Pikirannya yang berkabut oleh rasa sakit ia paksa bekerja. Rasa daging itu enak—tunggu, jangan-jangan ia memasukkan sesuatu dalam daging itu? Tapi rasanya seperti daging biasa—

_'Aku membuatnya dengan kakakku.'_

_Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu._ Bukankah dia bilang tidak ada orang selain dia di rumahnya?

_'Ini bukan minuman keras.'_

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun itu. Dan rasa jus yang familiar itu—dia sering merasakannya di Amerika, bukan? Bahkan sekarangpun ia merasakan—

_Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu._

Perutnya terasa aneh, seolah ada serangga laknat yang mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam lambungnya. Serangga merah yang barusan ia puji dengan enak, yang kini mengancam hendak naik dan keluar dari mulutnya—

Dia merasa tercekik. Setiap saluran yang dilalui oleh makanan merah itu terasa menyempit. Dia ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja ia santap, namun justru membuat seluruh tubuhnya makin merasa sakit. Bau sampah yang awalnya menghilang kini muncul kembali, bahkan bertambah dari sebelumnya.

Tangannya yang sejak tadi menumpu tubuhnya akhirnya melemas, dan kepalanya langsung menabrak meja. Pipinya bertemu dengan bekas darah yang barusan ia muntahkan, membuat bau darahnya sendiri yang memuakkan bercampur dengan bau sampah ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Muro-_chin_," matanya yang kabur sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Atsushi—bukan, _monster_ itu—lagi, tetapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum puas yang menjijikkan di wajahnya. "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, dan ternyata dugaanku benar." Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh pipinya yang mati rasa. Sentuhannya terasa begitu panas. "Kau pasti akan menjadi hidangan yang enak nanti."

"_You_—" Dia terbatuk lagi, kali ini darahnya tidak segan mengotori tangan monster itu. "—_sick bastard_."

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, Muro-_chin_." Monster itu termangut. Kemudian tangannya yang berlumuran darah berpindah dari pipinya ke leher, menarik dengan keras rantai yang mengalungkan cincin persaudaraannya dengan Taiga. "Akan kupinjam ini, oke?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu ingin melontarkan sesuatu lagi, tetapi tenaganya sudah habis untuk menahan rasa sakit dari otot-ototnya yang lemas.

"Selamat malam, Muro-_chin_."

Dan dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang abadi.

.

.

.

Bunyi dentingan antara garpu dan piring kaca menggema di kediaman Murasakibara yang kosong.

Dia meletakkan pisau dan garpu di atas piringnya dengan menyilang, menandakan kalau dia telah selesai makan walaupun masih banyak potongan daging di atas piringnya. Sambil mengelap bibirnya yang ternodai oleh saus merah cerah, dia menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Muro-_chin_." Atsushi menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Senyum hangatnya tidak menghilang walaupun Tatsuya tetap enggan membuka matanya dan membalas senyumnya. "Muro-_chin_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—" tangannya berpindah ke perutnya. "—aku tidak akan membiarkan Muro-_chin_ pergi dari dalam tubuhku, oke?"

Kemudian dia mencium kening sisa dari Tatsuya yang berada di atas meja makannya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali memakan daging merah yang tersaji di atas piringnya.

Kakaknya akan datang sebentar lagi—dia bisa meraskannya. Perempuan itu sudah ada di depan pintu, hendak mengambil 'cincin' yang ia minta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Atsushi kembali meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring, kemudian mengelus kepala Tatsuya.

"Aku segera kembali, Muro-_chin_."

Dan dia turun kebawah untuk menyambut tamu barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
